


Guilty as Charged

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a disaster gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gavin can go play in traffic, Hank is tired of their shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Markus steals a piano, Sexual innuendos, This is a bunch of silliness, change my mind, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Markus showing up in the middle of the night wasn't something Connor was expecting, neither was him asking to stay the night. Come morning, there's a knock on the door and well, things just grow more unexpected from there





	Guilty as Charged

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends it's ya girl, back at it again with RK1K Week Day 3!  
> Prompt for today: Fake Relationship  
> This whole things is silly and rated M for innuendos  
> Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless~

“May I ask why you are here at 2:30 am?” It's not like Connor needed any sleep, but he definitely didn't need Hank waking up to any late night commotion. Here stands Markus who looks rather distraught, eyes averted and seamlessly out of character. He's hiding something, that much was clear, yet Connor was still curious.

 

“Uh… Something came up and I need to stay here with you for tonight. I'll explain in the morning.” Well, it's definitely not the warmest of welcomes, but who is Connor to deny a friend in need. So with a short sigh and a sideways gesture for Markus to step into the house, he greets Markus inside.

 

Some reason or another, his heart begins to thump excitedly against his chest. Seeing that soon calm express on Markus' face made a small amount of pink dusk his cheeks. He _may_ have developed a little crush on the other but it's not really _that much_. It's not like he thinks about holding Markus' hand with their fingers intertwined or going on dates to a movie or sharing secret kisses when no one is watching or— Okay well, it's a bit more than a crush… Fine, he's practically in love with him.

 

But the thing is, neither of them have time to settle down and forge a relationship. Both being too busy for all of that so Connor accepts the friendship, cherishing it for all it's worth because that's probably all he's going to get, which wasn't a bad thing, but it does make his heart sink a little in his chest. He doesn't even know if Markus felt the same way. All he's seen are friendly gestures, things that typically close companions do so his hopes aren't high. But he digressed, a happy friendship was more than enough.

 

“So is there a spare room I can sleep in or?”

 

Right, Markus was actually here. Connor internally scolded himself for being so quiet as he let his thoughts fade, clearing his voice before answering him.

 

“Well, we have a couch as you can see and my room, though my bed isn't that big.” Did he really give his bed as a proposition just so he could be close to Markus? Absolutely because he's actually more hopelessly in love than he leads on. He watched Markus think his options over, seeing those curious heterochromia eyes glance from the couch then back to him as a smile crossed his face.

 

“A bed would be more comfortable but only if you insist.”

 

“Yes! I-I mean, yes you can… I don't mind at all.” There's that excitement bubbling out of him as he answered way too quickly but he straightens himself out before he makes a complete fool of himself.

 

“Then I think we should go to bed then, it's late after all. Also sorry again for barging in like this, you will get an explanation in the morning.” Markus said with a nod to his head. “Lead the way.” With that, Connor does lead the way, he wishes his could guide him by the hand but he deals with coolness of his empty hand as he walked his way to his room with Markus in tow.

 

His room wasn't the biggest but everything was organized, neatly placed while his bed was nicely made. He sits on the side of his bed, eyes just wandering around not really sure how to go about this. He glances towards Markus who was standing and looking around the room before their eyes meet briefly. Connor tries not to blush but he can already feel a small amount of heat rising in his face as he averted eye contact.

 

“Do you have a change of clothes? Pants are fine, I don't need a shirt.” No, Connor didn't imagine Markus without a shirt. Nope, not at all. His mind is nothing but pure— “Earth to Connor?” Well, a man can only imagine.

 

“Yes… Right… I have some clothes you can borrow.” He said as he slowly raised from where he was sitting, heading towards his closet for a pair of sweatpants. He wore a lot of baggy clothes actually, always saying how comfortable he was when he could just be swallowed up in a oversized sweater. He grabs a pair of sweatpants, soon returning back to Markus, eyes still averting as he handed them over. He quickly makes it back to his bed, climbs in, and clears his mind of any unsavory thoughts that may cross it.

 

“And… Where's your bathroom exactly?”

 

“Out the room to the left, first door on the right. If you go to the left that Hank’s room and I really won't have an explanation if you wake him up.” He chuckles a little at the thought of Hank waking up and seeing Markus all confused. Then again, Connor still doesn't know the reason behind Markus' late night escapades, but was he really complaining? Not at all, so instead, he lays down onto one side of his bed, curls him knees in to give Markus all the room he'll need before he closed his eyes and tried to sleep–

 

That was until Markus came back.

 

Apparently, it was ‘Connor is a disaster gay day’.

 

He stared aimlessly at that broad chest displayed before him, eyes wandering and nearly scanning over ever ripple of muscle that he'd risk it all just to touch—

 

“Like what you see?” And the question caught Connor off guard which is saying something because an android as advanced as him was rather attentive.

 

“Shut up you idiot.” That's probably all he could say because he's pretty sure any other words that leaves his mouth would be nothing but garble pops of static.

 

“Hey now don't be mean. I thought we were friends, ConCon?” Being the drama king that he was, his hand goes over his chest right where his heart was, mock disdain was in his look as he gave out an exasperated sigh. And Connor rolls his eyes then, laughing lightly at how ridiculous Markus was.

 

“I'm only stating the obvious. Now come on, it's time for bed.”

 

“It's not like we need to sleep you know.”

 

“Well you're already giving me a headache from talking too much, just go to bed.” He huffs, it's all in a joking manner and even he catches Markus rolling his eyes at him. Without any further words, Markus did walk towards his bed, turning off the light first as he slowly gets in on the others side. The bed dips down on that side which was very different since Connor had never had anyone else in his bed. Except Sumo but those were rare occasions when the St. Bernard would join him.

 

Having another _person_ though, especially if that someone was Markus himself… that was a different feeling entirely. He curls his legs into himself so he doesn't even think about kicking Markus on accident. He does his best to close his eyes and not think about it, relaxing into the sheets, slowly drifting off into rest mode.

 

 _He could feel a warmth radiate from Markus_.

 

 _He wished he could be closer to that warmth_.

 

\---

 

He wakes to an unmistakable knock on the door, system slowly stirring awake as he gets out of bed. He glances over and sees Markus was still in rest mode and he takes the time to just smile at how peaceful he looked, half tempted to brush his hand against that freckled skin but he resist to urge; Even he wasn't stupid enough to pull such a stunt. Nevertheless, and with a harder knock on the door, he soon makes his way to the living room. He looks through the peephole and lets out a long sigh; Why was _he_ of all people here? He wanted to ignore the familiar man but the next, more impatient, knock on the door makes him suck it, and open the door with a forced smile.

 

“What a _pleasant_ surprise to meet you this early morning, Gavin.” It was rather early actually, roughly 8 am and Connor did not want to have to deal with Gavin of all people at this hour or any hour for that matter.

 

“It's Detective Reed to you, dipshit. Now, where is he?”

 

“I'm sorry, where is who exactly?”

 

“Don't play dumb with me you plastic prick I know he's here—”

 

“What's with all the fuckin’ noise- Jesus Christ, why the fuck are you here Reed?” Well, Hank sounded just as thrilled as ever to see Gavin. Connor turns and sees him in his pajamas, an iced coffee from the fridge in hand while also wearing a very unamused look.

 

“Fucking tell him, Connor. Tell him how you're hiding that deviant leader.”

 

“What the fuck is he on about—”

 

In the midst of all the yelling, Connor soon feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist causing his mind to freeze of anything coherent. A head rested right on his shoulder and he swears he could just melt onto the ground at any given moment. All the yelling also had ceased expected for a sigh coming from the man who was pressed ever so close to him.

 

“Hey babe, what's the problem here?” As soon as Markus had spoke those words, Connor knew the ploy, immediately adapting to it.

 

“This is rich. You think you're fucking slick, don't you? There were eyewitnesses that saw you last night stealing a piano before disappearing around midnight last night. Care to explain that?” Before Markus could even speak, Connor already had a response ready.

 

“Impossible. He was with me all night long, came over around 10 pm so I don't know who these eyewitnesses were seeing.” He somehow managed to form a coherent thought because the feeling of Markus behind almost made him short circuit.

 

“Bullshit. You know, lying only digs yourself deeper into this and lying for him makes it worse for you too, Connor.” Gavin was very insistent, definitely wasn't a threat and if they kept this charade up, Markus would get off the hook on apparently stealing a piano which Connor is more baffled about.

 

“As a detective, you should know well enough that just saying ‘eyewitnesses saw him’ isn't enough for a hunch.” Connor was scary convincing as well as persuasive and seeing Gavin seem just a little taken aback already made him seem as if they got this.

 

“Then why the hell was he here all night then? Doing what exactly?” Well, that question stumps Connor for a bit but before he could come up with yet another alibi, Markus was beginning to speak.

 

“Take a wild guess.” There's playfulness in the way he spoke and Connor wasn't expecting to have those words end with a kiss to the neck. “Or would you even know of such acts of intimacy.” Connor couldn't even laugh at the joke because he was too busy missing those lips against his neck, a small buzzing feeling only lingered. Then the actual words click within him, pink soon dusting his cheeks as he cleared voice.

 

“Dear, don't share our private things with Gavin. Those are only meant for behind closed doors.”

 

“You're shitting me. There's no way in hell this is true—”

 

“Oh, it true alright. They had me up all damn night. They're fuckin’ disgusting.” Hank had called out from behind them which made Connor, as well as Markus, freeze up. The look on Gavin’s face was priceless though, like a deer caught in the headlight, looking as if he didn't know what else to say. Good, he shouldn't have anything else to say. To seal the deal, and because he's beginning to run on only impulses, Connor had tipped his head to the side and stole a small kiss from Markus.

 

Mission accomplished, in more ways than one.

 

It felt almost too natural like they've done this sort of thing all before and it just makes a blooming warmth spread throughout Connor’s body. Reality could crash down any minute now about how all of this was a lie, but he enjoys it as much as he could. The kiss was short, only lasting about a mere few seconds before they pulled back from each other. He catches himself smirking, with Markus soon matching it, as both of their eyes focused back on Reed.

 

“You know what, fuckin’ whatever, but if I catch either of you doing any illegal shit, your ass is mine.”

 

“Well, technically speaking, my ass is _his_ mind you.” The little neck kisses Markus was giving him as he spoke were like little burst of electricity, shocking every sensory component within in. “And I think, if you have no further questions, I'd like to spend more time with my boyfriend thank you very much.” With that and yet another surprise, Markus had got from behind him, turned him so they were facing each other, and kissed him. It's more passionate this time with lips parting slightly, tongues grazing each other, and Connor repressed any sort of noise he wanted to make by humming into the kiss.

 

“... Fuckin’ androids.” Then the last thing Connor hears is the door being slammed behind them. He pulls back from the kiss then, thinking they don't have to play up this charade anymore only for Markus to chase after his lips again. Since Reed was gone, he does let a a small sound through, may it be a moan or a whimper, but it's definitely a sign that he's enjoying himself.

 

When they pull back once again, Connor’s face was flushed, eyes focusing in on nothing but Markus as a sad smile crossed his face.

 

“You know, the act is over. You don't have to pretend anymore.” Saying those words makes his heart break a little, sinking in his chest as reality had finally slammed into him. This was, after all, a ploy to get Markus clear from his wrong doing. He shouldn't have expected nothing more than a facade so he doesn't understand why he got his hopes up. Emotions, they really do hurt sometimes.

 

“Who said I was pretending?” Those words made Connor’s eyes widen in surprise. Well, that was Markus' plan, right? To weasel his way out of a situation by practically using Connor to his advantage? Yes, that was it; There was no real feeling attached so he shouldn't be that upset about it. But then again, actually understand those words leave Connor confused.

 

“Well, last time I checked, we aren't dating so to me, it seems like this was all just a ruse for your own personal gain.” God, that sounded so bitter on his tongue. It makes him frown because that's what this all was, getting Markus off free for whatever he has done. His eyes downcast then, not wanting to look at Markus, head hanging low.

 

But there's a hand cupping his cheek and tilting his head up, his eyes seeing a gentle smile across Markus' face that makes his heart nearly stop.

 

“It may seem like that,” Then Markus pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “But every moment that this so called charade was happening, I wanted it to be real. I've been crazy about you forever, Connor. This wasn't the exact way I wanted to tell you, but all of that was real. I like you so much.” If Connor could literally blue screen right now, that would be his expression. He takes a few moments to heed what Markus had said before a smile stretcher across his face.

 

“You really can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?”

 

“What can I say, I'm a bad boy.” Markus shrugged his shoulders causing Connor to roll his eyes.

 

“Well, _bad boy_ ,” Then Connor draped his arms over Markus' shoulders before leaning into him. “I like you too.” Kissing Markus will always be fantastic. Even when their lips meet again, it's like each time gets better and better, more synchronized, more confident, and the little thing Markus does with his tongue makes Connor’s knees buckle. They stay like this, kissing without a care in the world of their newfound fondness of each other, adoring every second of it—

 

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?”

 

Right, Hank was still around.

 

They break the kiss then, both of them blushing in embarrassment before laughing at their own foolishness.

 

“Well, I think it's safe to say that me and Markus are dating now.” Connor say matter-of-factly with a goofy smile on his face. Markus had nodded his head at that soon reaching down to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

“Fuckin’ finally. Your friend Josh owes me $10 so let him know I'll be expecting a payment.”

 

“Were you guys betting on if we would get together?” Connor can't help but laugh at that, how surreal things could be.

 

“Damn right. Now, if you guys are gonna be all lovey dovey, do it not in my house when I'm around.” Hank scoff at them, but a smile does soon form upon his face as he looks over to them. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Anderson, for that and for helping out.” Markus leans in to kiss the top of Connor’s forehead before bringing him into a hug. Connor was very pleased to have these feelings returned, the happiness blossoming inside him as he just enjoys the warm embrace.

 

“So… Are you going to tell me about this piano you stole?” Connor spoke in amusement, looking up to Markus who averted his eyes.

 

“Or, we can make the supposed reason why I came over here a reality.” Connor knows it's a joke but it still makes his already reddened face a deeper red.

 

“Hey now, we have a few dates to be had before we even think about third base.”

 

“We've been practically dating for months already. We're just too stupid to realize anything.” And Markus did have a point. Now that Connor thought about it, he and Markus have been teetering back and forth with each other for awhile now with neither of them noticing.

 

They really were both idiots.

 

“You're still not off the hook, _bad boy_. I'm a cop, after all, you shouldn't be stealing anything around me.” He smirks at Markus who smirks right back.

 

“Then arrest me, _officer_.”

 

“Okay, that's it! Get the fuck out if you two are gonna be doing all that. Jesus fucking Christ!”

 

Again, Hank was still there.

 

They laugh together though, giving quiet apologies to Hank. This was all real, the feelings, the laughs together, everything wasn't a facade or constant pining, they're finally together; Happily together and—

 

“You still owe me an explanation.” Connor pouted at Markus who rolled his eyes at that, sighing out.

 

“Fine.”

 

This was the start of a flourishing relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hopefully should have 2 more fics done by the end of this week (I procrastinate and lose motivation a lot) But if not for this week, I will have a few stories for the future <3


End file.
